icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 Canadian Senior Season
This is the 2013-14 Canadian Senior Hockey season. 2014 Senior "AAA" Hockey/Allan Cup Qualifying There were 19 teams that are registered for the Senior "AAA" level in Canada and are thus eligible to compete for the Allan Cup. Only two leagues are entirely made up of teams that are Senior "AAA": *2013-14 Allan Cup Hockey Season (six teams) *2013-14 Chinook Hockey League Season (four teams) Both league champions advanced to regional qualifying for a berth in the 2014 Allan Cup. Atlantic Region Newfoundland and Labrador The Clarenville Caribous qualified for the 2014 Allan Cup as the sole entry in the Atlantic Region. New Brunswick *No Senior "AAA" registered teams Nova Scotia *No Senior "AAA" registered teams Prince Edward Island *No Senior "AAA" registered teams Eastern (Quebec) Region *There were no Senior "AAA" registered teams in the province. The province's spot in the Allan Cup tournament goes to the host branch (Ontario Hockey Federation. Central (Ontario) Region (Renwick Cup) The Dundas Real McCoys qualified for the 2014 Allan Cup as the host team. Ontario Hockey Federation *The only Senior "AAA" teams in the OHF jurisdiction were all members of Allan Cup Hockey (playing under the supervision of the Ontario Hockey Association). The league's playoff champion traditionally advances to a playoff with the representative of Hockey Northern Ontario for the branches spot in the Renwick Cup against Hockey Northwestern Ontario's representative in the 2014 Allan Cup qualifying. The Dundas Real McCoys won the Allan Cup Hockey playoffs. The other finalist, the Brantford Blast advance to the 2014 Allan Cup in the unused Eastern Region spot. Hockey Northwestern Ontario *The Kenora Thistles were the only Senior "AAA" team in the region and were to serve as the region's representative in the Renwick Cup, but they advance as the Central Region representative in the 2014 Allan Cup due to the OHF using the Eastern Region spot in the tournament West Region (Rathgaber Cup) The provincial champions of Manitoba and Saskatchewan met in a best-of-five series to determine the region's qualifier for the 2014 Allan Cup. The South East Prairie Thunder defeated the Rosetown Redwings 3-games-to-none to advance to the 2014 Allan Cup. Manitoba *The South East Prairie Thunder were appointed as provincial representative for the 2014 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff when the Manitoba Lightning cease operations on February 1, 2014. Saskatchewan *The Lloydminster Border Kings, Rosetown Red Wings. and Shellbrook Elks were the only Senior AAA registered teams in the province and the Shellbrook Elks advanced to the 2014 Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Playoff upon winning the provincial Senior AAA playoffs. Pacific Region (McKenzie Cup) Alberta *The playoff champion of the five team Chinook Hockey League were the province's representative at the McKenzie Cup as the league contained the only five Senior "AAA" team in the province. The Bentley Generals won the league playoffs and advanced to the 2014 McKenzie Cup against the Powell River Regals. They would win the series against Powell River. British Columbia *The only team that had been registered as Senior "AAA" in the province over the past few seasons has been the Powell River Regals. The team would lose to the Bentley Generals in the 2014 McKenzie Cup. The Territories *There are no registered Senior "AAA" teams in any of the three territories. Teams from Whitehorse has previously played under BCAHA sanctioning. Regional Qualifiers *2014 McKenzie Cup: Bentley Generals defeated Powell River Regals *2014 Rathgaber Cup: South East Prairie Thunder defeated Shellbrook Elks to advance to the 2014 Allan Cup *'2014 Renwick Cup': (not needed as HNO and OHF representatives both qualified for Allan Cup) *'2014 Atlantic Canada Allan Cup Qualifier' (not held due to only one entry) *'2014 Quebec Allan Cup Qualifier' (not held due to lack of teams teams) Senior AA/A Many leagues play with mixed level of Senior "AA" and Senior "A" teams. Newfoundland and Labrador The two league champions met for the Herder Memorial Trophy and the province's spot in the 2015 Atlantic region qualifying tournament for the Allan Cup (if there are any other team's Senior "AAA" registered in the region). *2013-14 Avalon East Sr Hockey League Season *2013-14 Central Newfoundland Hockey League season *2013-14 Newfoundland Senior Hockey League Season Nova Scotia *No (known) leagues New Brunswick *Fredericton Christian Hockey League *2013-14 North East Senior Hockey League Season *2013-14 Circuit de Hockey Senior Roger-Lizotte Season Prince Edward Island The Island Community Senior Hockey League ceased operations. *No (known) leagues Quebec The Laval Senior A Hockey League begins play. The Ligue de hockey Budweiser de 'est du Quebec ceases operations. *2013-14 Ligue de Hockey Beauce Bellechase Frontenac season *2013-14 Laval Senior A Hockey League season *2013-14 Ligue de Hockey Cote-Sud season *2013-14 Ligue de Hockey Senior A de la Mauricie season *2013-14 Ligue de Hockey Senior des Cantons-de-L'Est season *2013-14 Ligue de Hockey Senior du Richelieu season Ontario *2013-14 WOAA Senior Season Manitoba The league champions and a wildcard team advance to the 2014 Manitoba Senior A Hockey Provincials. *2013-14 Carillon Senior Hockey League Season *2013-14 Manitoba Senior Hockey League Season *2013-14 North Central Hockey League Season *2013-14 South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League Season *2013-14 Tiger Hills Hockey League Season Saskatchewan The Saskatchewan Hockey Association held provincial playoffs seperate of the league playoffs. There were four class champions (A,B,C, and D). *2013-14 Beaver Lakes Hockey League Season *2013-14 Big Six Hockey League Season *2013-14 Fort Carlton Hockey League Season *2013-14 Fishing Lake Hockey League Season *2013-14 Highway Hockey League Season *2013-14 Long Lake Hockey League Season *2013-14 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2013-14 North Saskatchewan River Hockey League Season *2013-14 Qu'Appelle Valley Hockey League Season *2013-14 Saskatchewan Prairie Hockey League Season *2013-14 Sask Valley Hockey League Season *2013-14 Sask West Hockey League Season *2013-14 Triangle Hockey League Season *2013-14 Wheatland Hockey League Season *2013-14 White Mud Hockey League Season note: The Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League had teams that are based in Saskatchewan but the league champion of that league will advance to the Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs. Alberta The league champions (and possibly several wildcard teams) as well as a host team qualified for the 2014 Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs. *2013-14 Battle River Hockey League Season *2013-14 East Central Senior Hockey League Season *2013-14 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2014-15 North Peace Hockey League Season *2013-14 Ranchland Hockey League Season *2013-14 Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League Season British Columbia BC only has one league that plays completely within its borders. However, the North Peace Hockey League has teams from BC and Alberta. The NPHL champion qualifies for the Alberta Senior AA/A Provincial tournament. *2013-14 Central Interior Hockey League Season The British Columbia Men's senior "AA" championship for the province is called the Coy Cup. The 2014 Coy Cup was hosted by the Williams Lake Stampeders from March 11 to 15, 2014 at the Cariboo Memorial Recreation Complex in Williams Lake, British Columbia. Yukon In past years (and this year) teams from the Yukon (which play under the authority of BC Hockey) have also played for the Coy Cup. Northwest Territories No leagues Nunavut *2013-14 Iqaluit Senior Hockey League season *2013-14 Rankin Inlet Senior Hockey League season Category:2014 in hockey